


Трое на поезде, не считая бандитов

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Wax and Wayne Series - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Законники Дикоземья редко встречаются и еще реже работают вместе, а металлорожденные слишком редки и ценны, чтобы сбиваться в банды и заниматься банальным грабежом. Но когда происходит второе, без первого не обойтись.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты M-E





	Трое на поезде, не считая бандитов

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые термины в тексте не соответствуют используемым в официальном переводе:  
> Метатель - то же, что стрелок (Coinshot) - алломант, поджигающий сталь.  
> Металлопамять - то же, что метапамять (metalmind) - хранилище ферухимических свойств.

Вакс внимательно рассматривал покорёженную дверь грузового вагона. Пустого, разумеется - всё содержимое было вынесено несколько часов назад. Потрёпанный состав кое-как доплёлся до станции, где из него высыпались перепуганные пассажиры, и теперь стоял, тихий и будто какой-то понурый.  
\- Расскажите поподробнее о нападении, - сказал Вакс, не оборачиваясь. Оттолкнувшись от рельсов, он легко запрыгнул внутрь вагона и продолжил осмотр.  
\- Перед самым рассветом, - охотно откликнулся свидетель - один из немногих выживших охранников, сопровождавших поезд. - Налетели из тумана - мы опомниться не успели, как открыли пальбу, да так часто, будто их там две дюжины, не меньше. Мы вроде и начеку были - не первый же раз за последнее время такое, - а всё одно врасплох застали, сволочи… Мы отстреливаться стали - туман редел уже, видно, где кто-то двигается. Мы как думали, поезд не останавливается, дверь вагона взломать - не минутное дело, да и внутри вагона четверо ребят сидели…  
Охранник осёкся, очевидно, вспомнив погибших товарищей. Вакс тоже задержался взглядом на буром пятне на стене в нескольких шагах от развороченной двери.  
\- Мы всего пару-тройку залпов дали, - продолжил свидетель со вздохом, - и тут слышу - скрежет, да такой громкий, будто два вагона один в другой въехали. Ещё пара выстрелов хлопнула - отсюда вроде… Потом крики. Я выглянул на секундочку, успел увидеть, как Криф - товарищ мой, в этом вагоне как раз ехал - из двери вылетел, а потом его будто толкнул кто - и прям под колёса. А поезд-то так и ехал…  
Вакс подобрал с пола гильзу, повертел в пальцах, затем спрыгнул на землю.  
\- Что было в вагоне? - спросил он, убирая находку в карман.  
\- Золото, - хмуро отозвался охранник. - Слитки.  
\- Много?  
\- Да уж не три штуки, чтоб они заржавели, - мрачно буркнул свидетель. Воспоминание о гибнущих на его глазах соратниках явно поубавило ему общительности.  
Уэйн, сидевший на соседних путях и с невозмутимым видом грызший яблоко, поднялся, подошёл к угрюмому охраннику и легонько похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Выдохни, дружище. Жаль твоих ребят, наверняка были отличные парни. Мы за них обязательно поквитаемся - Вакс разыщет ублюдков, а я помогу их укатать. Сечёшь?  
Обезоруживающая непосредственность Уэйна в очередной раз сотворила маленькое чудо: губы охранника дрогнули в слабой усмешке, он встряхнулся и снова сфокусировал взгляд на Ваксе.  
\- Да, так вот… Когда они парней из вагона выкидывать начали, я и ещё полдюжины ребят туда рванули, но какое там. Слитки тяжёлые, много за раз не утащишь, но один из подонков этих оттуда выпрыгнул - из идущего-то поезда! - и целый ящик тащит. Громила, не иначе, вон и дверь как снёс…  
Вакс кивнул. Замок был вырван с мясом, сама дверь вогнута, почти сложена вдвое. Такое под силу только громиле или бестии.  
\- Дальше они ушли, надо полагать? - уточнил Вакс.  
Свидетель хмуро кивнул:  
\- Да, только мы их и видели. Пальнули ещё пару раз им вслед, но куда там… - он безнадёжно махнул рукой. - А внутри вагона уже пусто было. Всё вынесли, сволочи, когда только успели…  
\- Где это было? - спросил Вакс, отрываясь от смятой двери и проходя вдоль вагона.  
\- Там рощица неподалёку, - неопределённо повёл рукой охранник, - между двух холмов. Как речку переедете, уже близко будет. Часа три отсюда.

* * *

\- Да тут и без рощиц-холмов мимо не проедешь, - заметил Уэйн, натягивая поводья и кивая в направлении ложбинки, тянущейся вдоль железной дороги. О происхождении бурых пятен на сочной весенней зелени ещё можно было бы поспорить, но торчащая из травы отрубленная рука не оставляла пространства для трактовок.  
\- Похоже, того парня, которого запихнули под поезд, собрали не целиком, - непривычно тихо пробормотал Уэйн.  
Вакс молча спешился, зацепил поводья Крушительницы за ближайший куст и, уменьшив собственный вес почти до нуля, оттолкнулся от подков лошади. Этого толчка оказалось достаточно, чтобы одним прыжком вспорхнуть на рельсы, где Вакс и приземлился, упершись одной рукой во влажную землю.  
\- Да, беднягу скинули здесь, - подтвердил он, разглядывая рельсы и пространство между ними. Проходящий состав стёр почти всё, но в паре мест между шпалами виднелись обрывки окровавленной одежды и какие-то ошмётки, при виде которых у Вакса задёргался глаз.  
\- Я одного не пойму, - крикнул Уэйн, благоразумно не подходя слишком близко: уже выучил, что путаться под ногами у Вакса, когда тот осматривает место преступления, себе дороже. - Если этого парня выкинули из поезда, как он оказался **под** поездом?  
Вакс выпрямился, оттолкнулся от рельсы позади и слева от себя и по дуге спрыгнул под откос. Он продолжал наполнять металлопамять и был таким лёгким, что почти не оставлял следов. Присев на корточки, он подцепил предмет, на который указывала тонкая голубая линия, видимая ему одному.  
\- У этого парня наверняка было оружие и горсть патронов в кармане, - сказал Вакс, вставая, - а среди бандитов был метатель. - Он продемонстрировал свою находку - ещё одну гильзу: - Она сидела глубоко в земле, но в этом месте нет следа от обуви. На неё не наступали. Её использовали в качестве якоря для толчка сталью.  
Уэйн тихонько присвистнул:  
\- Громила, метатель… Серьёзные ребята. Нескучные.  
Вакс двинулся вдоль железной дороги, внимательно глядя под ноги. Он подобрал ещё несколько вдавленных в почву гильз.  
\- Хорошие патроны от хорошего оружия, - заметил он между делом и достал из кармана гильзу, найденную в вагоне. - Лучше, чем у охраны.  
\- Они чо, разные? - с искренним удивлением уточнил Уэйн.  
\- Представь себе. Где только эти грабители разжились таким добром? В Дикоземье такого днём с огнём не сыщешь. Я бы сам не отказался от парочки револьверов от этого мастера. Хотя тут не револьверы, а кое-что потяжелее.  
Вакс остановился, чтобы подобрать очередную гильзу. Эта была вдавлена в землю глубже предыдущих. Судя по всему, тот, кто использовал её в качестве якоря, нёс на себе груз. Например, ещё одного человека.  
\- Больше ничего не вижу, - заключил он, оглядевшись ещё раз. - Пяток гильз разбросан по откосу - похоже, здесь налёт начался. Хотя постой-ка…  
Вакс свернул в сторону от путей, прошагал до ближайших зарослей и снова остановился.  
\- Да, здесь стояли их лошади, - уверенно заключил он, раздвинув ветки. Часть из них были заметно ощипаны, часть вытоптаны.  
\- Пойдём по следам лошадей? - без энтузиазма спросил Уэйн.  
Вакс уронил одну из подобранных гильз и, оттолкнувшись от неё, взмыл в воздух.  
\- Нет, - постановил он, приземлившись. - Рощица совсем крохотная, а за ней идёт каменистая дорога. Там следов не разглядишь. Возвращаемся.

Послеполуденное солнце палило немилосердно, а с утра было свежо и приятно. Уэйн поправил шляпу, в очередной раз радуясь такому удачному приобретению: наконец-то он нашёл правильную шляпу. Мало кто чувствовал тончайшую разницу между обычной шляпой и правильной, но Уэйн входил в число этих счастливчиков. В отличие от Вакса, который не смыслил в шляпах ровным счётом ничего. Бедняга. Уэйн глянул на погружённого в свои мысли спутника. Мда, Вакс ничо не смыслит не только в шляпах, но и в одежде вообще. В такую жару он надевает поверх рубашки что-то помимо пыльника. И повязывает хренов галстук. Это было выше понимания Уэйна. Вакс твердил, что это его стиль и что у законника таковой должен быть. Уэйн же считал, что законник должен оставаться живым и в своём уме, и одеваться по погоде - первый шаг на пути к достижению этой цели. Наконец впереди замаячили домики, недвусмысленно намекая, что путь к их нынешней цели вот-вот закончится, можно будет слезть с лошади и найти себе тенёк попрохладнее. Если, конечно, Вакс задержится здесь хотя бы на полчаса. Когда этот парень чуял, что напал на след или вот-вот на него нападёт, он становился совершенно невыносим, начисто забывая о таких простых радостях жизни, как еда и сон. Что удивительно, валиться с ног он начинал только после завершения расследования. Ну, или через пару-тройку суток от его начала, если не выходило покончить со всем быстро. Разгадать секрет живучести Вакса Уэйну пока не удавалось, но он не терял надежды. Взять хотя бы сегодняшний день. Утром они осматривали раскуроченный поезд, потом несколько часов тряслись в седле, добираясь до места налёта. Вакс обнюхал там все шпалы и кочки, после чего они рванули обратно. Уэйну даже показалось, что Вакс всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы схватить приятеля в охапку и добраться до городка, прыгая по рельсам на стали. Но, конечно, он не мог бы бросить Крушительницу посреди прерии. Так что домой они вернулись к двум по полудни - и Вакс тотчас кинулся читать газеты за последний месяц и что-то рисовать, а Уэйна отправил на станцию уточнять подробности. Уэйн, конечно, всё выяснил. Сегодняшнее ограбление было уже третьим за последние две недели, просто два предыдущих случились с поездами, которые шли из Везеринга, а не в, потому-то Вакса туда и не высвистывали первым делом. Из одного поезда похитили груз хорошей стали, из другого - серебро. Очевидцев обоих нападений на станции не нашлось, но если правильно спрашивать правильных ребят, что-нибудь да узнаешь. По всему выходило, что картина налётов была сходной с сегодняшней. Гордый собой, Уэйн вернулся к Ваксу и вывалил на него всю добытую информацию. Однако вместо заслуженного восхищения, обеда и отдыха получил в ответ кивок (ладно, это можно счесть за благодарность) и сообщение, что они выезжают во Флэтхилл. Немедленно. И вот теперь они уже третий час гнали бедных лошадок по пыльной дороге. Ну ладно, гнали не слишком жестоко, но Уэйн был рад уже куда-нибудь добраться. Въехав в городок, Вакс перевёл кобылу с рыси на шаг и двинулся к центру, явно выискивая место обитания местного блюстителя закона. Строение, в котором по некоторым приметам угадывалось подобие полицейского участка, в самом деле обнаружилось неподалёку от центральной площади - правда, не с той стороны, с которой они заехали, а ровно с противоположной. Вакс спрыгнул с лошади, зацепил поводья за луку седла и решительно зашагал к двери. Уэйн тоже слез на землю и, вздохнув, пошёл привязывать обеих лошадей, стараясь не подвернуться Крушительнице ни под копыто, ни под зубы. 

* * *

Дверь была не заперта, и это сулило удачу. И действительно, внутри небольшого здания, на стене которого висела доска с парой объявлений о розыске опасных преступников, сидел мужчина на вид чуть моложе Вакса, что-то записывая в небольшом блокноте. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову и с лёгкой, обаятельной улыбкой взглянул на вошедшего.  
\- Чем могу быть полезен?  
\- Вакс Ладриан, - представился Вакс, подходя ближе к столу, - страж порядка из Везеринга.  
\- А, коллега, - чуть шире улыбнулся местный законник и протянул руку: - Наслышан. Майлз Дагутер.  
\- Взаимно, - кивнул Вакс, отвечая на рукопожатие.  
О Стожильном Майлзе слышать и правда доводилось. Если слухи не врали, этому человеку были не страшны ни пуля, ни сталь, чему могло быть лишь одно объяснение.  
\- Садитесь, - предложил Майлз, кивая на стул напротив себя. - Так что же вас ко мне привело?  
\- Похищенное оружие, - ответил Вакс, садясь и доставая из кармана сложенную газету. - Три недели назад недалеко отсюда был разграблен оружейный склад. Хорошие ружья и, полагаю, не только.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Дагутер, помрачнев. - Хорошие ружья, дробовики, пара револьверов, патроны… Оружия было не слишком много, но очень качественное. А у вас есть что-то по этому делу, Вакс?  
Вместо ответа тот высыпал на стол горсть гильз, собранных утром у железной дороги. Майлз приподнял бровь, изучая их одну за другой, затем медленно кивнул:  
\- Да, похоже, очень похоже. Откуда?  
\- Нашёл на месте, где этой ночью ограбили поезд.  
\- Ещё один, - поморщился Майлз. - Впрочем, неудивительно. Если это те же сволочи, которые украли оружие… - он досадливо махнул рукой.  
\- Что вы о них выяснили? - спросил Вакс.  
Дагутер чуть сощурился:  
\- Не припоминаю, чтобы я должен был отчитываться блюстителю закона из Везеринга.  
Вакс вздохнул. Взаимодействовать с коллегами в Дикоземье случалось нечасто, привычки к этому не было ни у него, ни у других.  
\- Слушайте, Майлз, - сказал он, постаравшись сбавить тон, - мы же делаем одно дело. Я хочу найти тех, кто ограбил уже три поезда. Вас явно интересует, куда подевалось украденное оружие. Почему бы нам не объединить усилия?  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - вздохнул Дагутер. - Объединить усилия и правда не повредит. Если я не верну это клятое оружие, оружейница мне голову оторвёт. А в её случае такую угрозу можно не считать фигурой речи, - добавил он с усмешкой.  
\- Если то, что говорят про вас, Майлз, правда, вам это не особенно повредит, - в тон ему заметил Вакс.  
Их взгляды встретились. Казалось, местный законник пару мгновений оценивал собеседника, решая, как ему следует ответить.  
\- Не повредит, - проговорил он наконец. - Однако это не значит, что мне будет приятен подобный процесс.  
Вакс кивнул. Очевидно, он предполагал верно: Дагутер был кроветворцем-совместителем - двурождённым, использующим один и тот же металл и для ферухимии, и для алломантии. В случае с золотом, позволявшим запасать здоровье, чтобы потом быстро вылечить любую рану, эффект получался потрясающим: такой человек становился фактически неуязвимым.  
\- Тогда остаётся только выследить и остановить эту банду, - пожал плечами Вакс. - Вы знаете хотя бы примерно, сколько их? Среди них точно есть громила и метатель, судя по тому, что я видел.  
\- Два метателя, - поджав губы, поправил Майлз. - И стальной бегун. И ещё с полдюжины ребят, не владеющих металлическими искусствами, во всяком случае боевыми. Вакс, вы же не думаете, что я за три недели выяснил меньше, чем вы за полдня? - Он вытащил из стоящей на столе коробки сигару, закурил и продолжил: - Я их уже пару дней как выследил и нашёл их логово. Не скажу, что это было легко, но неважно. Важно другое: мне нечего им противопоставить, - это признание явно далось законнику непросто.  
\- Говорят, что вы хороший боец, - заметил Вакс.  
\- Правду говорят, - без особой радости отозвался Дагутер. - ещё раз: четверо. Боевых. Металлорождённых. Да, меня нельзя убить, это даёт большое преимущество, но я не всесилен. В одиночку с любым из них я бы мог справиться. Но четверо - это слишком. Обычных бандитов сбрасывать со счетов тоже не стоит, кстати.  
Вакс задумчиво кивнул.  
\- Что ж, втроём у нас будет куда больше шансов с ними справиться. Вы покажете, где их логово?  
Дагутер покачал головой:  
\- Нет смысла. Я… - он досадливо поморщился и выпустил очередной клуб дыма. - Когда я туда пришёл, меня засекли. Завязалась драка, я пристрелил одного или двоих бандитов, но потом мне пришлось отступить. И, к сожалению, во-первых, теперь они знают, с кем имеют дело - при том количестве пуль и гвоздей, которое в меня попало, скрыть это было невозможно. Во-вторых, они наверняка перебрались в другое место. Эти ребята похожи на кого угодно, но не на идиотов.  
\- В таком случае остаётся только ловить на живца, - заключил Вакс. - Я узнаю, когда будет следующий поезд с достаточно ценным грузом на нашей ветке.  
\- Да, это будет самым разумным, - согласился Майлз. - Кстати, вы сказали «втроём». Где ваш помощник?  
Вакс взглянул в пыльное окошко и увидел Уэйна, с блаженным видом растянувшегося на траве в тени дома, прямо под объявлением о розыске какого-то вора, и самозабвенно грызущего яблоко. Где он уже успел его стянуть, ещё предстояло выяснить.

* * *

Лежать на крыше вагона было не слишком удобно, но Вакс хотел встречать налётчиков снаружи, а не внутри. Поезд мерно покачивался, по бокам от дороги проплывали смутные силуэты деревьев и ближних холмов. Ночь выдалась ясная, без тумана, но отчего-то Вакса это не радовало, а вселяло безотчётную тревогу. В противоположность многим людям Вакс тумана не просто не боялся - он чувствовал себя в нём спокойнее и увереннее. Однако ясная ночь - не повод отменять операцию.  
Вагон, на котором ехал Вакс, был пассажирским. В следующем находился непосредственно груз, который мог заинтересовать обнаглевшую банду, и на его крыше точно так же распластался Майлз. На третьем вагоне, почтовом, ехал Уэйн.  
Вакс не пытался всматриваться в темноту, но внимательно следил за синими линиями, указывавшими на любой источник металла поблизости. Многие из них дрожали - состав не являл собой нечто цельное, вагоны не всегда двигались совершенно синхронно, - но Вакс уже уловил ритм этих колебаний и почти не обращал на них внимания. Его интересовали другие линии: те, которые в любой момент могли указать на приближающихся людей с оружием.  
Ритмичный стук колёс в ночной тишине, монотонное покачивание поезда и вынужденные бездействие и неподвижность помимо воли убаюкивали. Пару раз Вакс поймал себя на том, что у него закрываются глаза и рассеивается внимание. Не хватало ещё проспать нападение. Чтобы не дать себе задремать, он стал думать о том, как одолеть будущих противников. Проще всего справиться с пьютерщиком: от меткого выстрела в голову не спасёт никакая пониженная чувствительность и ускоренная регенерация. А вот с коллегами-метателями выходило сложнее. Откровенно говоря, Вакс очень не любил иметь дело с алломантами своего же профиля. Стальной бегун - и вовсе неприятный сюрприз, но тут может помочь способность Уэйна…  
Погрузившись в размышления о тактике, Вакс чуть действительно не пропустил нужный момент. К счастью, он опомнился достаточно быстро: возникшие призрачные синие линии, ведущие куда-то вправо и вперёд, только начали набирать яркость и толщину, но делали это довольно быстро. Вакс осторожно пошевелился, разминая затёкшие в неподвижности мышцы, приподнялся на локте и пристроил револьвер так, чтобы ствол смотрел в нужную сторону.  
Он нажал на спуск, когда одна из линий заметалась неестественно быстро. Целил Вакс в другой источник металла, более стабильный: стального бегуна он бы так просто всё равно не достал.  
В то же мгновение ночь взорвал ещё с десяток выстрелов. Вакс не сомневался, что больше половины их сделал один стрелок, двигающийся невероятно быстро. Позади раздалось три выстрела подряд - Майлз тоже вступил в бой. Вакс вскочил и, оттолкнувшись от крыши своего вагона, перепрыгнул на соседний, приземлившись рядом с Дагутером. Внизу послышался душераздирающий скрежет, и законник тихо, зло выругался. Вакс прищурился, высматривая тёмную фигуру у двери вагона, и выстрелил дважды, досылая каждую пулю стальным толчком. Одна со звоном отрикошетила от металла, а вот другая явно достигла цели: снизу донёсся приглушённый вскрик, а скрежет прекратился.  
Майлз вскинул оружие, дважды пальнув в ночь - туда, где во тьме двигались ещё более тёмные силуэты. Один из них упал.  
Что-то ударилось о крышу вагона, на котором до этого ехал Вакс, и тут же возникло несколько стремительно разгорающихся синих линий. Вакс выругался, отталкивая летящие в них снаряды. Вот и коллега по алломантии, чтоб он заржавел. Вакса отбросило в сторону Майлза, едва не сбивая того с ног: противник продолжал давить на свои снаряды. Как и любом стальном толчке, в противостоянии метателей вопрос упирался в то, кто тяжелее. Тут Ваксу было чем ответить.  
Зачерпнув из металлопамяти, он увеличил свой вес вдвое. Его тут же перестало тащить по крыше вагона, зато со стороны его визави послышался возглас удивления, смешанного со злостью. Давление исчезло.  
Что-то глухо бухнулось на крышу вагона Уэйна, потом ещё раз. и на крышу их вагона… Ржавь и Разрушение, пока Вакс мерялся силами с одним из метателей, второй начал закидывать других бандитов на крышу поезда. Судя по скорости и аккуратности, манёвр неплохо отработан.  
Грохнул выстрел, и ближайшая фигура, только начавшая подниматься в полный рост, опрокинулась, срываясь с края вагона. А Дагутер неплохой стрелок.  
Следующие два выстрела прогремели с другой стороны, и Ваксу в лицо плеснуло горячим, в нос ударил запах крови. Оглянувшись на стоящего в двух шагах Майлза, он увидел, как затягивается дыра в его плече - буквально в мгновение ока. Насколько бы Вакс ни успел привыкнуть к способности Уэйна залечивать раны за считанные минуты, это впечатляло.  
Впрочем, времени восхищаться возможностями совместителя не было. Прыгнув за спину Дагутера, Вакс вспышкой стали толкнул разом вправо и влево. Послышался лязг и скрежет, кто-то грязно выругался. Оставалось надеяться, что он если не сбросил на землю, то хотя бы разоружил нескольких бандитов. За Уэйна Вакс не беспокоился: работа в паре с метателем приучила того не носить на себе металла за исключением ферухимических браслетов и иногда запасного флакона с темпосплавом. К тому же, судя по смутно расплывающемуся пятну, больше всего похожему на сгусток тумана в ясной ночи, парень поймал кого-то в пузырь ускоренного времени и, скорее всего, вообще не ощутил воздействия алломантии Вакса.  
Справа шевельнулась тень, и Вакс тут же выстрелил, одновременно с этим отталкиваясь от металлической крыши вагона так, чтобы отлететь вбок. Ответная пуля прошила воздух в том месте, где он только что стоял. Вакс выпустил ещё одну пулю в ту же цель - раздался обнадёживающий хрип - и развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как схлопывается временной пузырь и становятся видны две фигуры: одна оседает на крышу, скорчившись, другая стремительно наклоняется к первой. И на ногах остался явно не Уэйн - это ясно можно было понять по движениям.  
Вакс выстрелил, целя в голову, но промазал и попал в плечо. Противник Уэйна качнулся, но почти не замедлился. Это Вакс увидел уже в прыжке на крышу соседнего вагона, на лету вбрасывая разряженный револьвер в кобуру и выхватывая второй. Он приземлился прямо рядом с напарником и всадил пулю в висок его противника почти в упор, краем сознания отметив, что это, похоже, была женщина. Её череп взорвался жутким фейерверком из крови, мозгов и обломков костей. В нескольких шагах впереди - как раз там, куда снесло большую часть головы бандитки - кто-то придушенно ахнул, и Вакс выпустил ещё пару пуль, ориентируясь на звук и на своё стальное зрение. Судя по удаляющемуся воплю, попал и сбил ещё одного налётчика вниз.  
\- Ненавижу иметь дело с громилами, - прокряхтел Уэйн, медленно разгибаясь.  
Вакс быстро присел рядом с ним, пытаясь оценить, насколько всё серьёзно. На животе Уэйна блестел длинный порез - на вид не особенно глубокий, однако судя по количеству крови и иной субстанции, заливавшей его одежду, ещё минуту назад там зияла рана, для любого обычного человека означавшая бы верную и мучительную смерть. Сейчас же её края на глазах стягивались, мышцы зарастали, ещё минута, и останется одно неприятное воспоминание.  
\- Раны в живот - это чертовски больно, - процедил Уэйн, медленно поднимаясь на ноги и подбирая свои дуэльные трости. - Отвратительно.  
Осознав, что вокруг стало подозрительно тихо, Вакс огляделся, затем сощурился. В трёх шагах от него воздух едва уловимо мерцал: Уэйн поставил временной пузырь, чтобы дать себе пару минут передышки и возможность спокойно долечиться.  
\- У тебя же ещё есть запас? - уточнил Вакс, доставая первый револьвер и поспешно принимаясь его перезаряжать.  
\- Ещё на пару таких хватит, - отмахнулся тот. - Не зря же я эти два дня провалялся в лёжку.  
Вакс кивнул, загоняя в барабан последний патрон.  
\- Что ж, одна красотка готова, - подытожил Уэйн. - Ещё одного парня я отправил полетать до неё. Как дела у вас со Стожильным?  
\- Двоих или троих уложили, но пока никого из металлорождённых, - вздохнул Вакс. - Честно говоря, из имеющегося набора с пьютерщиком было проще всего.  
\- Я бы поспорил, - покривился Уэйн, наконец выпрямляясь в полный рост. - Постой-ка, это ещё что?  
Вакс резко обернулся туда, куда смотрел Уэйн. К ним приближался человек. И двигался он с нормальной скоростью.  
То есть с **не** нормальной, потому что изнутри пузыря ускоренного времени казалось, что за его пределами все еле ползают.  
\- А вот и наш друг-ферухимик, - почти пропел Уэйн, поудобнее перехватывая трости.  
\- Не поможет, - качнул головой Вакс и поднял свежезаряженный револьвер. - Дай ему войти внутрь.  
\- Ты спятил?  
\- Нет.  
Он навёл дуло в лицо приближающемуся бандиту. Самым безопасным было бы выстрелить, не дожидаясь, пока тот пересечёт границу пузыря, тем самым лишая находящихся внутри их преимущества, однако это не имело смысла. Преодолевая границы ускоренного времени, любой снаряд сбивался с траектории и мог улететь куда угодно. Оставалось или сбросить пузырь и тут же выстрелить, или дать противнику войти к ним. В первом случае был немалый шанс, что бегун успеет увернуться от пули, которая с его точки зрения будет двигаться совсем не так быстро. Поэтому Вакс поставил на второй вариант.  
Бандит, очевидно, не заметил слабого мерцания, обозначающего границу пузыря - не знал, что искать. Он просто сделал ещё шаг вперёд и запнулся.  
Вакс по собственному опыту знал, как неприятно проходить из ускоренного времени в обычное или наоборот: ему доводилось выныривать из пузыря, чтобы нормально стрелять. Перехватывает дыхание, к горлу подкатывает тошнота, голова на пару мгновений идёт кругом. Если быть готовым к этим ощущениям, с ними нетрудно справиться.  
Но этот ферухимик готов к ним явно не был, а потому застыл на самой границе пузыря - всего на мгновение, но Ваксу этого хватило.  
Пуля ударила бандита в лоб, отбрасывая назад. Тот вывалился за пределы временного пузыря неестественно медленно, будто бы частями, Ваксу показалось, что неравномерное движение времени перед и за ним исказили его черты. К тому же, пуля, которой Вакс для надёжности придал ускорение алломантическим толчком, не остановилась, пробив кость, а продолжила двигаться вперёд. Пройдя же сквозь границу временного пузыря, она изменила своё направление и вылетела над ухом бандита, напрочь разворотив череп.  
\- Жутковато, - чуть поёжился Уэйн. - Что дальше?  
\- Надо добить остальных, Майлз один не справится, - сказал Вакс, разворачиваясь туда, где остался Дагутер. - Пошли.  
Уэйн сбросил пузырь, и Вакс тут же услышал пальбу. Во вспышках выстрелов проступила фигура Майлза, стоящего в полный рост на крыше трясущегося вагона и посылающего пулю за пулей куда-то в темноту. Чей-то вопль дал понять, что как минимум часть из них находила свою цель.  
Ещё раз обернувшись и убедившись, что в противоположной стороне не видно никакого движения - ни обычным зрением, ни алломантическим, - Вакс оттолкнулся от металла под собой и оказался рядом с Дагутером.  
\- Громила и бегун готовы, - бросил он, поднимая револьвер и дважды стреляя по направлению самой яркой синей линии. - Как у тебя?  
\- Минус два стрелка, - отозвался Майлз и вдруг выругался, когда дымящийся револьвер вылетел у него из руки и с грохотом укатился куда-то в ночь.  
Вакс мгновенно развернулся в противоположную сторону и выстрелил, придав пуле ускорение, но этого от него явно ждали: пуля сбилась с траектории и умчалась в темноту.  
\- Ненавижу иметь дело с метателями, - прошипел Вакс, не сразу поняв, что почти процитировал Уэйна. Револьвер в его руках дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться, и пришлось надавить на него в ответ, чтобы не остаться безоружным, при этом опять увеличив собственный вес.  
\- Где он, Вакс? - отрывисто спросил Майлз. - Видишь?  
\- Там, - еле слышно откликнулся тот, указывая в направлении десятка тонких синих ниточек, ведущих не к оружию, а на всякую мелочь вроде монет и гильз.  
Не говоря больше ни слова, Дагутер зашагал в указанном направлении - к противоположному краю крыши.  
\- Пригнись! - крикнул Вакс, заметив движение синих линий. Ему самому оттолкнуть летящие снаряды мешал Майлз: н находился ближе, и Вакс непременно зацепил бы его металлопамять.  
Дагутер не пригнулся, не обернулся и даже не сбился с шага. Вакс видел, как летящие предметы врезаются в его грудь, плечи и лицо, как из его спины вылетают гвозди и монетки, осыпая всё вокруг каплями крови и ошмётками плоти, а он сам просто идёт вперёд. Стожильный Майлз не зря носил своё прозвище.  
Заворожённый этим зрелищем, Вакс не успел среагировать, когда револьвер с силой рванулся у него из руки. Ржавь, вот же разиня! Он обернулся - как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить тень на соседней крыше. В следующий миг тень стала размытой, и Вакс перевёл дух, чувствуя себя… странно. Пока Майлз шёл в рукопашную на одного метателя, второго явно перехватил Уэйн. Он мало чем мог помочь что одному, что другому.  
Одинокий выстрел застал Вакса врасплох. Он инстинктивно оттолкнул летящую пулю, но, конечно, делать это сейчас было безнадёжно поздно. Бок обожгло болью, и Вакс зашипел, падая на одно колено, чтобы не сорваться с тряского поезда. Выхватив оставшийся полуразряженный револьвер, он расстрелял все три пули туда, где синяя линия дёргалась заметнее всего. Затем замер, вглядываясь в темноту. Вроде бы тихо, движение заметно только со стороны Майлза.  
Вакс поднял левую руку и ощупал правый бок. Пальцы вмиг стали липкими и скользкими, кровь текла довольно сильно, хотя никакой важный сосуд вроде бы не задело. Но больно было изрядно: при попытке встать прострелило поперёк всей груди. Стиснув зубы, Вакс поднялся на ноги и медленно двинулся в сторону Майлза, где уже затихли звуки борьбы.  
\- Готов? - выдавил Вакс.  
Дагутер молча махнул рукой себе под ноги. Опустив взгляд, Вакс увидел искорёженное тело. Лишившись пистолета, Майлз мог полагаться только на нож - стальной, разумеется - и собственные руки. Дагутер не был пьютерщиком, но не был и слабаком. У метателя оказался сломан нос и, похоже, челюсть, но умер он всё же от того, что ему вскрыли горло.  
\- Как ты это сделал? - полюбопытствовал Вакс. - Невозможно не заметить нож у собственной глотки и не оттолкнуть его.  
Майлз усмехнулся:  
\- Секрет.  
Он поднял руку, отбрасывая волосы со лба, и Вакс увидел прореху на рукаве его рубашки чуть выше запястья и подсыхающую кровь на ткани.  
Невозможно оттолкнуть металлический предмет, частично находящийся в живом теле.  
Ваксу стало неуютно.  
Кто-то от души хлопнул его по правому плечу, и Вакс коротко взвыл.  
\- Оу, тебя подстрелили, дружище? - участливо спросил Уэйн, выныривая из темноты с видом довольным, хоть и слегка помятым. Впрочем, возможно, это было следствием поединка с пьютерщицей.  
\- Второй метатель готов? - вместо ответа спросил Вакс.  
\- В лучшем виде. Отправил его поболтать с Железноглазым. Что ещё мне оставалось с ним делать после того, как он продырявил мою шляпу? Только посмотри! - Он ткнул Ваксу прямо под нос свою шляпу, в поле которой осталась маленькая дырочка - судя по всему, от гвоздя. Возмущение напарника было абсолютно искренним и безграничным.  
\- Он ещё и мой револьвер выбросил, - вздохнул Вакс, оседая на крышу вагона: стоять на трясущемся поезде становилось всё тяжелее. К счастью, до станции оставалось немного, а там можно будет найти врача, который заштопает рану.  
\- Это не самая страшная потеря, - подал голос Майлз. - Не подойдёт на замену? Думаю, мастер Ранетт не будет против, если её творение перекочует в более достойные руки.  
Вакс взял протянутый ему револьвер, покрутил в руках, затем дважды выстрелил в дерево, мимо которого они проезжали. Да, это было по-настоящему достойное оружие. Вакс по праву считался хорошим стрелком, но такой точности ему редко удавалось добиться.  
\- Я бы не отказался познакомиться с этой оружейницей, - сказал Вакс, убирая револьвер в кобуру, которая была ему явно маловата.  
\- Это можно устроить, - пожал плечами Майлз. - Хотя Ранетт - дама своеобразная. Впрочем, кому я об этом говорю.


End file.
